


Fuzzy

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin cuts herself accidentally shaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

There is nothing quite like trying to shave your pubic hair off and cutting yourself badly enough that your cries of pain draw the attention of your Servant.

'Nothing quite like', in this case, means' 'nothing as embarrassing as'.

"You could have easily have gotten it waxed," Archer points out, still a little red-faced. "There are professionals trained in this kind of thing."

"I did before you came along, but how would I have explained to you where I was going?" Rin asks, crossing her arms.

He snorts. "By insisting that it was none of my business and storming off, like you usually do."

"Don't you usually follow me when I do that?" she counters.

"...Yes, but we wouldn't have had to have this conversation that way." Archer sighs. "Now that we're having it: Rin, what made you want to shave that low anyway? Your swimsuit isn't that skimpy..."

Rin mumbles something that he can't understand.

"I can't hear that, you'll have to speak u-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE IT MORE." She turns bright red before facing away from him and refusing to turn back.

Archer blinks, considering. He hasn't really thought about it, but he does prefer hairless... Though that was still no reason to try shaving it herself.

"Rin." He slips an arm around her waist. "I'd like to thank y-"

"It still hurts, you jerk," she huffs. "There's no way I'm letting you near me!"

He pulls his arm away. "Maybe later. Right now I'll stick to ice cream."

(Ice cream is, of course, special torture for Archer. What crime he committed to have her favorite flavor be vanilla he still doesn't know, but he's thankful that as much as she savors it, she's not a messy eater. He couldn't take that.)

(It's still far better than her first suggestion of sharing her pain in the closest approximate place.)

'Later' turns into 'a few days later', when she pulls him onto her bed and shows him exactly how far down she shaved.

Fuzzy, is his initial observation by sight alone. He decides to test if his mouth supports this, and runs kisses along the places where her hair had been and makes her squirm. Yes, fuzzy. Cute even.

It is certainly a good change of pace not to be tickled when licking and kissing and drawing his tongue over her wetness. Judging by her gasps and moans, she enjoys it just as much as she usually does. More even.

This is not something he lets her get away with only once. He wants to see her in rapt pleasure like this the next day, and the next, until she throws a pillow at his face and declares that she's too tired today and that he should play with his sword if he's that desperate.

When her hair starts growing back in, Rin waxes. Archer gives her ice cream and cunnilingus, not at the same time, to make up for the pain, both of which she appreciates.


End file.
